Burning Cold
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: According to everyone the world is ending. Sam can't see it that way though. He's not done fighting for everything just yet. Though if anyone could convince him to take a break it would be Lucifer. Warning inside.


Oh, Samifer how I love you. Really. I do love this ship so much and I really hope that I'm going to get more to work with during this season of Supernatural. I can't wait!

Warnings: Sex

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Sam dropped into one of the library seats a low groan falling from his lips. His whole body ached and all he wanted to do was take a handful of pills and fall asleep, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

There was too much work to do and for some reason he seemed to be the only one doing it. Okay, that wasn't fair. Everyone was working as hard as they could to find some answers. He just… He didn't know anymore.

Everything seemed to be falling apart around him and no matter what he did, no matter how hard he worked, there was nothing he could do. He had to just sit there and watch as the people he cared for died.

Swallowing roughly he reached over the table and rested a hand on his laptop. As he pulled it towards him the hunter felt a wave of exhaustion fill him. He really should go to sleep instead of doing more research.

Almost instantly he dismissed the though. It wasn't as if he'd be asleep for long even if he did go to bed. It would be easier if he just continued to work. Though he would have to make sure that he'd go take a shower before Dean woke up.

Opening the laptop he began to lose himself in his work. It was always so easy to focus solely on whatever it was that he was doing and he wouldn't stop until he got some kind of answers. No matter how long it took.

The pounding in his head got worse as he stared at the screen. He really should go to bed. It would be the smart thing to do. He was no good to anyone if he felt as if he was going to be sick if he moved too much.

"Still awake, Samuel?" a soft voice questioned behind him causing him to stiffen.

He was used to hearing that voice around the bunker, but to hear it as it was now actually hurt. There was an underlying darkness that just didn't belong there. It was a darkness that he sadly knew very well.

"Lucifer," Sam greeted not bothering to turn to him, "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat the angel that brings you tea?"

Blinking a few times Sam finally spun around to face the fallen angel as he walked to him. It took a moment to remember that it wasn't Castiel in front of him. That the last thing he should do was accept the cup.

It was times like this that the hunter hated. Lucifer was a horrible being that had done unforgivable things to not only him, but the entire world. The last thing he should do was anything kind. Especially to Sam.

"I repeat," Sam glared angrily, "What do you want?"

Lucifer continued to smirk as he took a seat next to the hunter without saying a word. As much as he didn't want to admit it a bad feeling filled Sam. It never ended well for him whenever Lucifer was involved.

It took all of his control not to do something stupid like flinching away. He couldn't show the being any weakness. It was too easy to believe that he was playing them all just because he could, because he wanted to.

"Still thinking the worst of me?" the fallen angel questioned clicking his tongue, "You do know we're on the same side this time around. Right?"

"I highly doubt that," Sam snarked his focus going back to his research.

"Can't find it in your heart to forgive me, Samuel?"

"You do remember that I know you. Right?"

It was meant to be sarcastic but when an icy hand rested on his forearm Sam found himself looking into the beings eyes. Instantly he was cursing himself for doing so. Him being around the other was always dangerous.

He had always chalked it up to the fact that he was the angels true vessel, but he fought it. The feelings of peace and protection that filled him whenever they were in a room together. He had to push them away. He couldn't give in.

"You know me better than anyone," Lucifer whispered the smirk transforming into a gentle smile, "And I know you better than anyone."

"You don't know me," Sam practically growled standing up finally giving into the need to get away, "If you did you'd never have done half of the things you did when you possessed me."

"Maybe I know you well enough to do things for you that you'd never admit to yourself."

Without thinking Sam grabbed Lucifer's coat and dragged him up. Slamming him into the wall the hunter tried to hold back the urge to cause the angel as much harm as he could. If only to get him to stop talking.

"I'm right, Sam," Lucifer continued his eyes boring into Sam's, "You might not want to admit it, but if you had the power you would do exactly what I did."

"I would never kill people needlessly," Sam responded shaking him slightly.

"You can't deny wanting to. I've been in your mind, Sam. I know all those thoughts that you pretend to not have. I know you."

Letting his anger take over him Sam threw a punch watching as the fallen angels head snapped back. Slowly his head moved back so he was once again staring at the hunter a dark smirk on his lips his eyes sparkling dangerously.

His tongue darted out to run over his lower lip gathering the blood that was beginning to pool there. A soft chuckle felt his lips as his hands suddenly came up to curl in Sam's plaid shirt. For a moment he was sure Lucifer was going to harm him.

Then he simply let go and started to walk away. It made absolutely no sense. Lucifer never walked away. Especially from Sam. Without thinking he moved to the angels side wrapping his hand around his arm.

"Is there something you need, Samuel?" Lucifer asked sounding as calm as ever.

"You're walking away," Sam said the words making even less sense when he said them out loud.

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"I never said..."

The smirk seemed to grow darker as Sam trailed off. Realizing that he was being played the hunter started to pull away only to have a hand link with his own. Looking down he saw the angel holding onto him.

He hated to admit it, but he loved how cold Lucifer burned. It was such a familiar feeling that he had been feeling for almost all of his life. It never lasted for more than a few moments, but he felt it for long and he loved the peace that it brought.

And he hated himself for it. At least he did not that he knew it was him feeling Lucifer. He should never feel the way he did about the devil. It went against everything that he believed in, everything that he was.

"Oh, Samuel," Lucifer spoke his tone soothing as he rested a hand on the side of his face, "So strong."

"Don't," Sam shook his head trying to pull away.

"Aren't you tired of running? Of fighting?"

"Stop."

"You were made for me, Samuel. You know that. I know you can feel it every time we're in the same room."

"It doesn't matter how I feel, Lucifer. It doesn't matter."

The fallen angel stared at him in silence for a moment. His thumb started to gently caress his face and all Sam wanted to do was give into whatever it was the angel wanted. Something he hated wanting.

He couldn't find it in himself to fight as the angel pulled him closer. Hazel eyes fluttered shut their lips meeting for the first time. His lifted one hand and curled it in the soft brown hair as the other went to hold his hip.

In the darkest part of his mind Sam remembered all the times he dreamed of the exact situation. It was never this gentle. He was never so loving as he held him close. It was just so different from anything he had thought.

That was the best way to describe Lucifer though. Every time he heard something about the being he came along and proved it wrong in one fell swoop. It was as annoying as it was interesting. He loved it.

Strong arms wrapped around him letting the cold burn into him. A shiver ran down his spine as a tongue ran over his lover lip. Sighing contently he let his mouth fall open and the fallen angels tongue lick its way into his mouth.

Lucifer pulled away a moment later a gentle smile on his lips his thumb still caressing the side of his face. Sam couldn't help smiling back at him. He couldn't believe that he was letting himself act like this around the being but it felt so natural to do so.

"Lucifer," Sam whispered licking his lips, "I don't… We can't..."

"Shh," Lucifer soothed the hand not on his face going to rest one the one on his hip linking their fingers together once more, "Don't think."

"I have to."

"Why? Why not just feel? Just this once."

"You're Lucifer. You and I can never just be. It's not possible for us."

"The world is ending, Samuel. There is no longer a reason for it to be like this. You don't have to fight this time. It's okay to give in."

"I won't let the world end. As long as I'm breathing I'm going to fight. You know that about me, Lucifer."

The fallen angel got a rueful smile at the hunters words. It was odd to be talking to the being the way he was. It was as if they were old friends instead of enemies that had been trying to kill each other. It was driving him insane.

"I care for you, Sam," Lucifer offered after a moment, "And I know you know that. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."

"I do know," Sam nodded his head staring down at the being, "It's stupid of me, but I've never doubted you care for me. And I hate myself for caring about you."

Sighing he turned away from Lucifer and stared at the ground letting his mind wonder. He found himself thinking of what it would be like if he was a different person. If he had been anyone else than he would have given in the second Lucifer came to him.

Instead he was a hunter. He knew that it made the person he was now. Sometimes he hated that person, but it was who he was. There was no way around it even if he were to try. He was who he was for better or for worse.

Lucifer was right in a way though. The world was possibly going to end soon. He might be fighting that with everything that he was, but it was still a very real possibility that it was over for them all.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Lucifer apologized after a moment sounding so dejected, "I never meant to cause you so much pain."

"I know," Sam replied instantly turning to look at him, "And I never meant to hurt you. This is just how it was meant to be with us."

The two fell into silence as their words sunk in. It felt as if they were breaking up and they hadn't been together. Sam hated this more and more as the situation went on. He hated that he had to do the right think all the time.

He knew that it was all for the right reason, but he still hated it. Okay, so doing the right thing when it came to being around Lucifer. Mostly because not doing the right thing with him could kill them all. But with Amara around…

"Do you think we can win?" Sam questioned his voice soft.

"I don't know, Sam," Lucifer shook his head, "I know you won't stop trying until you're dead and that is not an idea that I like."

"You have tried to kill me yourself in the past."

"We both know if I wanted you dead you would be."

Sam found himself chuckling at that. It was stupid but he knew that some things with Lucifer would never change. They really did know each other and that should not be the thing that comforted him in times like this.

But it did. It was something that Dean and Cass would never truly understand. They both only saw the being as the devil. Which, no matter how hard he tried, was always the second or third thing that he thought of.

"Lucifer," Sam started before falling silent once more.

"Samuel," Lucifer replied sounding more than a little confused.

Taking a step forward the hunter reached out to cup the side of the fallen angel's face. Blue eyes widened slightly as the hunter pulled in into a kiss. It was a soft kiss, but he could feel himself falling as they kissed.

"One night," Sam muttered pulling away, "If we do survive it can only before one night."

"Can you be okay with that?" Lucifer asked cocking his head to the side.

"I have to know."

Before the fallen angel could reply Sam bent down and attached their lips once more. The hunter knew that if he gave Lucifer a chance he'd be trying to talk him out of it. Why did the being he cared for have to be the devil himself?

Pulling away Sam linked their hands together and started towards his bedroom. Neither of them said a word as he locked the door behind him. For a moment the hunter wondered if this was going to be over before it started.

Sitting at the edge of the bed Sam looked up at the fallen angel a gentle smile on his lips. Lucifer continued to stare at the hunter before making his way over and making himself comfortable on his lap.

Icy hands tangled in his hair pulling him close. A soft moan fell from his lips feeling the body press against his own. Their lips met a second later both of them trying to get the other naked as quickly as possible.

Breaking the kiss Sam felt his shirt being pulled over his head and thrown off to the side. Once he was shirtless a hand was placed on his chest pushing him back. Landing on his bed he watched as Lucifer began to strip himself.

It felt a little odd to be looking at the body that Castiel had been using for so long with such lust, but he knew that the angel was no longer there. Right now it was only him and Lucifer in the room and he was happy with that.

Reaching up he ran his hands over the soft flesh causing the blue eyes to fall shut. A noise of appreciation fell from Lucifer before the eyes opened once more. Sam couldn't help but gasp seeing them practically glowing.

"Sam," Lucifer growled out his nails gently scrapping over the hunters chest.

"Please, Lucifer," Sam begged his hips arching off the bed, "I need..."

Standing up the fallen angel took the last of Sam's clothing off. The beings eyes raked over his body before he slowly started to climb on top of him again. Instantly his hands came up to hold onto his hips to keep him steady.

Feeling the cold soak into his body he moaned out load his hands higher so one was cupping the back of his head and pulling him down. Their lips met tongues licking into each other mouths dragging soft noises from both.

A strong hand traveled down Sam's side until it was lifting one of his thighs. Bending his knee Lucifer took his place between the stretched legs feeling as if he belonged there all along. Sam couldn't believe he missed something he never had.

The fallen angel broke the kiss and started down his body. Teeth scrapped down his chest until he got to the hunters nipples. Hot breath rushed over his flesh causing his nipple to harden before it was covered by lips.

Arching off his bed he held onto the angel as his tongue ran over him. Lucifer seemed to know exactly what to do to get him grinding into the air wanting more. Teeth gently biting one nipple while the other was twisted between fingers.

Whimpering he opened his mouth to ask for more when the being pulled away and continued down his body. Head falling back he dug his nails into the bedding trying his hardest to not take control He wanted Lucifer to be the one to set the pace.

The truth was Sam knew that he could be a little impulsive when it came to getting the things he wanted. That was the last thing he wanted to do though. He wanted nothing more than to have this night last forever.

Lucifer seemed to know exactly what he was thinking though. Pulling away he made his way back up the hunters body until they were face to face. A smile bloomed on his lips as the hand cupped the side of his face.

"Sam," Lucifer whispered his eyes boring into the hunters.

"Lucifer," he muttered back licking at his lips, "I need you. Please, I need to feel you."

The angel nodded his head calmly a hand stretching out to open the night stand and pull out a bottle of lube. He placed it next to Sam's head before turning his attention back to the hunter. A soft smile was on his lips as he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Are you sure about this, Samuel?" Lucifer questioned his voice full of curiosity, "You will never be able to undo this if you do."

"I know," Sam nodded his head smiling back at the being, "Please, Lucifer. I have to know what you feel like."

The fallen angel nodded his head before grabbing a pillow and placing it under the hunters hips. Once he was sure Sam was comfortable he reached for the lube and slicked his fingers up and reached for his hole.

Feeling the fingers begin to slowly circle his hole Sam let his head fall back tot he bed. He forced himself to relax as the finger pushing into him. It had been awhile since he had something stretching him open.

It didn't take long before he was grinding down on the finger needing to feel more. A second digit was pushed into him drawing a keen from his lips. He had forgotten just how much he enjoyed having something opening him.

Soon he was working himself on three fingers wishing that he could feel more. Without thinking he reached down and wrapped a hand around his dick. As soon as he did that though the fingers thrusting in his stopped moving all together.

"Lucifer," Sam gasped out staring up at the surprisingly calm looking fallen angel, "Please, don't."

"Don't what, Samuel?" Lucifer teased gently.

"Don't stop. Please, fuck me."

As soon as those words fell from his lips the fingers slipped out of his body and were replaced by something larger. Mewling loudly he let himself get lost in the pleasure. He couldn't believe that he had gone so long without feeling this.

It didn't take much before he was spilling between them. He whole body was shaking as the other being continued to use him. He could feel the pleasure start to be twinged with pain, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop.

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer growled out thrusting all the harder, "You are so beautiful."

"Lucifer," Sam whispered his hands going to the fallen angels back and digging in, "I can't..."

"Yes, you can. For me you can. I know you want to do this for me. Don't you, Sam?"

Before he could stop Sam found himself nodding his head in agreement. He had no idea exactly what he was agreeing to, but as long as he felt Lucifer splitting him open nothing else really mattered to him.

The fallen angel bent down and began to pepper kisses to his neck. His head fell to the side letting the being have full control. Hazel eyes slipped shut as strong arms lifted him until he was seated on Lucifer's cock feeling more than a little drunk on it all.

"I..." Sam tried to start but was unable to finish his thoughts.

"I know," Lucifer whispered holding him tightly driving his cock into the willing body, "I know."

It didn't take much after that before the being was letting out a growl and spilling into him. Sam let the fallen angel hold him as he was lowered back to the bed. It seemed as if he didn't want to let go of them anymore than the hunter did.

As soon as he was laying down he curled himself closer to Lucifer. There was every reason for both of them to leave the room and forget that it happened. Sam just hoped that he wasn't going to have to pretend just yet.

"One night," Sam said to himself hating the words.

"One night is too long," Lucifer replied carding a hand through his hair, "And forever is not long enough."

"Lucifer, I..."

"Please. Go to sleep, Sam. You're not the only one that must walk away in the morning."


End file.
